


La petite mort

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amour est une célébration de la vie comme une autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite mort

**Author's Note:**

> Une courte ficlet qui fait suite à une petite conversation que j'ai eu avec une amie sur sub!Hannibal, tout en poésie et métaphore à rallonge.  
> Merci à Funyarinpa pour le beta reading! ♥

Ca commençait par un regard assombri. L'odeur du sang tout juste nettoyé alourdissait celui du riche aftershave de Will, dont le pouls semblait encore rapide s'il en croyait ses respirations rapprochées. Et puis il y avait un rapprochement, un baiser, parfois rien, juste une prise ferme sur ses épaules et un mur qui heurtait son dos. Dans une valse maladroite, ils atteignaient parfois une chambre, parfois un sofa, parfois juste le sol si le besoin était trop pressant. Will menait la danse, et s'il lui avait appris, l'élève surprenait à dépasser le maître dans son habilité à se faire obéir, et très vite, ils étaient peau contre peau.

Là commençait une entrée sans fin, à la fois délicieuse et interminable, presque étouffe chrétien. Il sentait alors tout le poids de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui, et il avait toujours cet air, oh cet air... La proie s'était faite chasseur, et il avait abandonné son regard de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture pour celui d'un prédateur tapis dans l'ombre. Il était prêt à bondir, mais quand ? Cette attente le rendait fébrile, et doucement, il cédait à ses bas instincts sans honte ni retenue. Les doigts, les dents s'enfonçaient dans la chaire, c'était devenu un repas festif, et pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui était attablé. Il inversait les rôles, se glissait dedans avec une facilité incroyable, anguille insaisissable. Il fermait les yeux, et il n'y avait plus que sa voix qui remplissait la pièce et ses mains sur son corps, posées comme on pose une offrande sur un autel sacrificiel.

_« Mais quel Dieu pries-tu, Will ? »_

Il rouvrait les yeux, devant l'attaque qui se dévoilait à lui, en lui, sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, et il eut un début de mélodie, d'abord tâtonnant, puis elle prit forme. C'était d'abord une musique de chambre intimiste, jouée par deux instruments qui sonnait désaccordés pour les oreilles des simples mortels mais qui pour lui, sonnait admirablement bien. Puis elle montait en puissance, devenant une symphonie aux cuivres frappant, trompettes, trombone, cors de chasse... Ou peut-être était-ce juste sa voix suave au creux de son oreille ?

C'était une danse de deux corps, une célébration tribale de la vie dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus de plus triviale, de plus ignoble et de si belle à la fois. Il y avait ses derniers soupirs, comme les murmures d'une faucheuse prête à faire son œuvre, puis ce sentiment soudain, comme une vie qu'on retire et qu'on aspire. Les français n'appelait pas cela « la petite mort » pour rien.

Un moment d'immobilité , et Will sortait de cet étrange état de transe. Il retombait sur le côté comme un simple cadavre, un poids mort à ses côtés, mais il lui souriait, prouvant sa place parmi les vivants. Il trouvait une place dans ses bras, et il le sentait détendu, loin des tourments qui parfois semblait le ronger trop fort. Ils devenaient complets, se retrouvaient comme deux valves d'une même coeur. Parfois il battait trop fort, parfois il était malade, en arythmie la plus totale. Mais dans ses moments là, il battait dans une harmonie parfaite qui le berçait doucement.

Et Hannibal s'endormait, repu.


End file.
